Emo girl joins new AkatsukiWhat will happen?
by NoahLovers
Summary: Akatsuki lead by madara, sasuke ,kabuto ,zetsu and yamato based on anime and manga. What will happened when Mia joined Akatsuki for a change knowing that Akatsuki is falling? Romance, comedy, love, and some sexual scene ?
1. Chapter 1

Your Name : Mia

Looks:

Age : Unknown?

Personality : Particularly a loner, not really good in communicating which makes her one loner. She's afraid of human even thought she was one due to her surroundings ,lack of self confident not really shy but just lack of confident which makes everyone thinks she's shy. Joined Akatsuki for a change, did bother to quit anytime when Akatsuki ability which could hack chakra like Hinata and Sasuke but different somehow. Turn stuff to Jewels and Stones with her special Jutsu which she invented herself. Treats boys and girl the same way as a friend.

Quotes : ...ok...

Self Protection : Has a nature to turn liquid into jewel or stone depends on her mood.

Skill : Unique Chakra, Hack Abilities, and a lot more.

This is a continual story but if readers wish to skip the romance part between the character you hated , you can continue to the next part with different characters awaiting this story includes naruto and the others not only the new akatsuki member based on manga : Madara, Kabuto, Sasuke, and Zetsu.

Mia(you) x Zetsu Clean Version. Akatsuki Adventure : chapter 1-3 . 

It was in a heavy storm when that incident happened changing your life . You were sitting on the side of the road, getting shelter ,wondering if the rain will ever stop ,not like you cared much , you life alone in a small house in the village , you didnt join the villager much since they insisted that you were a witch and would shoo you away in a life so dead, you didnt have friends. You looked up the sky when you saw a weird looking shadow coming toward's your direction without any umbrella just walking under the rain with his big red cloud cloak which you knew that he or it was an akatsuki but you didnt cared or show any fear gazing up realising he had a weird plant looking head which expose his yellowish eye and half coloured person inside. You were curious instead of being shocked and took a few peek which Zetsu could not see since your long dark hair was covering both eyes. Zetsu was infront of you now observing the area and getting his sight back to you and spoked with his dark side ,'' Hah, she must be the one we're looking for! ''white side Zetsu continued with a friendly way,'' Hello there, are you Mia? '' Mia was suprised how both side of him could talk differently as she stood up wondering if she could pinch his cheek to check if he was elastic giving a silent reply and continued,''...yes...I am Mia...'' nodding a little, '' is there anything I can help you with? '' Mia was still in her sitting position worried a bit if the plant would bite or something. '' We're from the Akatsuki and would like you to join our force Mia with your powers ,'' The white side replied giving her a hand to get up, Mia was a little confused at first but grabbed his hand to get up .'' Akatsuki? Is it fun? '' Mia was puzzled when white Zetsu turn in thought of how to answer her for quite a while ,'' yeahh bloody, so ya gonna join or not ?'' the black side answered with his harsh tone. Mia became curious at how Zetsu's body works she wasnt worried about joining Akatsuki since her life was already dead here, she thought she could just leave when things become bad . '' do you want me to join? are you sure? '' She asked ,'' youre funny. I dont know how to answer that. But we had to get new members, youre needed. '' White continued before Black '' its a must, so yeah basicaly ,'' Mia felt a bit dissapointed somehow with the answer she dont understand her feeling which was kinda weird. Mia stood up getting an idea of why will she join then,'' Um. whats your name? since you've knew mine I think I should know yours... '' She continued with her soft tune, Zetsu looked at her a little shocked ,'' We're Zetsu . '' The white side replied. '' Okay, Zetsu . I think I will join but only with 1 condition. '' She tried to sound a little louder here which kinda make Zetsu puzzled ,'' You're really interesting, I would like to study more about you, is that okay with you? '' Mia didnt mean anything dirty or something she was just curious and really wanted to study more about this weird species which she tought might be interesting, suprising Zetsu making him blush a little, Mia did not realise. '' Heh Zetsu, I guess its a decide ,'' The black replied ,'' ye-yeah... '' the white continued, '' What should I call you? Is it okay to call you Mia-chan? '' Mia replied '' ...yeah..sure! '' giving him a light smile which she rarely does give , Zetsu grabbed her torso making her in a princess position with his other hand on her shoulder . He grabbed her legs higher so it wouldnt be in an uncomfortable position for Mia covering Mia inside his halves , he was naked, she could feel his heat beside her with his 6 packs. Mia blushed a little and was suprised at what he was doing ,''Ze-Zetsu? What are you doing? ''White continued '' We're going to the akatsuki hide-out with mayfly, merging to the ground in high speed. '' , Mia eyes widened when she knew she was going in to the ground ,she was worried that she might crush or eaten by accident,'' are you sure its okay?'' Zetsu didnt get to reply her question but he tell her ,''Stay close '' instead,Mia closed her eyes, they were travelling in high speed inside the ground, Mia almost fell off a few times but she hugged him tightly as soon as she was going to so she was somehow able to stay there. Mia found herself going out of oxygen after passing through the ground for a few hour which was her record using her mouth to breath hardly gasping for air getting Zetsu's attention which Zetsu thought was quite of hot, she tried to call him earlier but her air will be used out so she tried to call him by struggling him instead but it didnt seem to work even a bit, Zetsu didnt feel the pain. Zetsu stopped when he knew she was at her limit ,trying to go as far as he could getting Mia out from the ground . '' Ughh '' Mia felt super tired, how long has she been down there,they were already in the neighbourhood town which will take her a few days by foot, she took a deep breath for air ,'' Im surprised you survived underground for so long ,'' Black Zetsu commented , '' Guess you arent ordinary after all '' which is when White Zetsu came in the conversation blaming Black Zetsu through his mind for not telling him anything '' Im so sorry Mia-chan , are you okay! I should've realise sooner! '' White Zetsu was really sorry for it, Mia wanted to say its ok but she was still gasping for more air finding it hard to keep up with the conversation , she finally started a conversation after for about 10 mins, she realise the sky was really dark by that time'' Z-zetsu.. its ok... can we take a break somewhere for today, Im really tired ,'' Mia coughed still on Zetsu's arm, her eye were half asleep, but Zetsu couldnt see with her hair covering her dress was a little torn apart resembly something when shot by a few kunai. flashing her legs which made zetsu blushed a little , Mia was too tired to care about it.

Mia told Zetsu to let her walk by herself instead while heading for an inn which Zetsu had to pay since Mia did not have much money with her. They arrive to the inn's counter when one of the female worker was a little afraid of Zetsu when he came in and asked trembling,'' ...uhh...two couple per room? '', Mia sure hoped she could afford to have a room for herself but she didnt have the money to and had to stay in the same room with Zetsu, she blushed a little by the couple part wanted to repair it but she was too tired to argue. '' Yes.'' Dark Zetsu said . '' Okay, follow...me...'' the worker replied still a little trembling leading both of them to their room which had only one bed! '' What? only one bed! Isnt this suppose to be couple and isnt this couple for two? '' Mia gave a dumb question , she had no idea couple share beds since she never saw them dont interact much in the outside world as she saw the worker leaving the room '' Im so tired... '' Mia knew she wasnt suppose to be using the bed as she didnt pay up for it she lay herself down on the floor instead ,Zetsu watching her .'' Mia-chan, you can sleep on the bed with me if you want to ,'' Dark side speak up with gave an impression of being so wrong for white side'' Wh-what are you saying? ''White blushed argueing black,sometime they both have different thought. Mia was asleep already, missing the whole conversation Dark Zetsu start. '' Is she asleep? '' White Zetsu questioned when there was no reply, he couldnt see her if she was awake or asleep as Mia's eye were dodged by her long dark silky hair. He went to Mia quietly grabbing her up with one hand in her torso and another in her shoulder since she was so deeply asleep nothing could wake her up '' Shh'' White Zetsu gave signals to black so he wouldnt make any more noise as he slowly carry her up into the bed putting her into a sleeping position. While he slept on the floor instead.

-Mid night-

Mia had a nightmare about her childhood when she first found herself with her blessed ability to change liquid into jewel making the town rich, how everyone treated her like a god or something and suddenly turn her out into an evil witch when she stopped changing liquid into jewel but into stone instead without any idea how to control both of her ability. She was struggling in her sleep, murmuring a little ,a few tears which she let out turn into jewel before it reaches the floor waking Zetsu up with the noise of light broken glass when it does drop on the floor. ''Mia-chan?'' Zetsu was awake, he didnt have to sleep much ,he was not use of sleeping for more than 2 hours since he had been awake for his spy job all the time in akatsuki. Zetsu stood up slowly and headed to Mia's direction , realising some jewels and stones on the floor, He slowly put his left hand on her face which was a little wet by the tears she was giving out when Dark Zetsu said,'' must be having a nightmare,'' Mia pulled Zetsu into the bed thinking it was her teddy bear which she left in her house before Zetsu realise she grabbed his akatsuki coat which was really suprising , Zetsu didnt know she was this fast . Zetsu was really close to her now feeling her breath in his skin pushing himself a little bit futher soon after that but still close enough to see her face which he had never seen before , he could sweep her hair away easily, curious a little ,'' M-Mia-chan... '' White Zetsu called out , Black Zetsu without any hesitation moved her hair away from her face, which was surprising since she was actually quite good looking giving a sudden heart attack to Zetsu! She seem to be struggling and in pain from her face , a few drop of tears flow from her eyes and turn itself to jewels or stones. '' W-what should I do? ,'' White Zetsu blushed a little putting dark Zetsu's hand away from her hair letting it down again blocking her face. Slowly approaching near her, he gave a hug hoping she will feel better at least in her dream. Mia wasnt trembling as much when Zetsu hugged her without realising what was happening ,still in her dreams which changed to the scene where she was hugging her teddy bear a stranger gave during her childhood which always made her feel better somehow, she dont remember much about the details thought. Zetsu hugged her tightly knewing that her trembling would get better whenever she began trembling a lot that night.A new babysitting job, Zetsu thought.

Morning,

You woke up after listening to the chirping sound outside . You felt warmer than usuals, which was funny since it wasnt suppose to be warm right? Trying to get a stretch with your arms but find something blocking you. Something was wrapping itself against you. You slowly open your eyes adjusting it to the surrounding ,stiffed when you realise Zetsu was beside you. Your eyes widened when you saw him you both were half covered with the blanket which shouldnt be there since you remembered you slept on the floor. What is happening here!What is happening to me? Am I still dreaming? ah! many question came up to you as you start to panic. Zetsu had no idea you woke up with your hair covering your face. He was awake. He soon realise you woke when you try to push him away further but it was no use, he was too strong. You panicked and speak. '' W-w-w-what is happening here? Why am I on your bed? I was suppose to be on the floor ,'' You had to much question going on you didnt know what to ask first , but one thing is for sure, from your tune you were panicking . Zetsu found your reaction funny and chuckled a little. '' No, nothing happened ,Mia-chan , you dont have to worry '' He answered. No , nothing? Then why am I up here? Something much have happened! ,you thought, what worry you the most is what if something wrong happened which made you lost your virginity was happening but you were still well dressed in your cloths from yesterday it doesnt seem to be removed before,looking down and getting your face as red as a tomato, rubbing your right with left leg without yourself realising when you were thinking about a dirty scene , you tried to think something else shaking your head and blushing more. Zetsu got a hint of what you were thinking from your reaction ,'' Dont worry, nothing dirty happened Mia-chan, especially down there'' Dark Zetsu answered the last two word observing at your legs which were rubbing each other. '' Nothing that will lose your virginity '' Your eye widened hearing the words from dark Zetsu which made white Zetsu blush, as he went down from the bed into the bathroom '' Im gonna use the bathroom first and we're continuing the journey after this, There's a pair of outfit on the bathroom for you, you can choose the one you like '' . You stiffed for a few second and finally get it back to you still puzzled but you somehow trust what Zetsu said, you knew he wasnt lying . You must have gone nuts thinking something like that you thought and feel super embarrassing when you get a hint of Zetsu knowing what you were thinking about ,hoping you can just dig a hole a hide from the whole thing, you hide yourself under the blanket on the bed instead until Zetsu came out half naked finding you under the blanket. '' U-uh..Zetsu...I... '' You were too embarrassed to speak up , until Zetsu put his hand on your hair rubbing it lighting. You stared at him ,oddly, you feel calmer. '' Its your turn to use the bathroom, use the new tooth brush ,'' He was going to change into his Akatsuki Coat as you went to the bathroom nodding. You stumbled across your new tooth brush, it was. it was . It was the kiddiest tooth brush you've ever seen! ANIMAL SHAPED with the for kids under care sign on the side. You almost chock yourself, where is the world did he collect this from,and why did he think this is suitable for you and was getting excited about it! Now you worried if the outfit were as kiddy as this. You locked the door and rushed to see the cloth on the dressing room inside the bathroom. Your own black dress was the most worthy outfit there too bad it was torn and if you were it longer it might tear apart you worried. Zetsu got an bunny eared sweet lolita coat with tons of cakes and sugar which had a feature of fluffy blob tail behind it and a dark lolita dress more elegant and simple which comes with a cat ear hair band and long cat tail which attaches to it at the back,you stiffed, cute b-but its so embarrassing! Your hopes crashed in second , Zetsu was just picking his own taste without asking! You sighed and had a brilliant plan tearing the tail out from the dark lolita dress and leaving the cat ear hair band lolita dress looks more rocking after tearing here and there changing it into a mini skirt. Zetsu was wondering what takes you so long. You finally made it! The rock lolita! New style! You comb your hair making it a little messy on the upper part for rock effects front hair still covering your eyes . Zetsu was shocked of what you did to the outfit he brought but wasnt bothered much since he liked the rock lolita too. '' Wow,creative '' Dark zetsu commented .'' well, lets start going shall we? ''


	2. Chapter 2

-Akatsuki Base-

you managed to get back to the Akatsuki Base surviving the long hours of being underground with Zetsu, your body seem to be getting use of being underground compare to the first you realise , Zetsu put you on top of the ground infront of the Akatsuki cave. You felt chilly at first, when you saw Tobi - Madara still in tobi form coming towards both of your direction greeting both of you. He still cover his mask with him but his tune was deep and attitude was Madara himself, you felt yourself shaking a little knowing this guy is dangerous. '' Hello there, you must be Mia. '' He greeted , he sound rather fimiliar but you dont recognize it , not now. '' Yes.. '' You replied, you sounded calm, you felt his chakra, it was not ordinary, you had to activate your hidden eyes to explore more but you kept the eyes a secret , nobody knew it , not even madara or akatsuki , it was too dangerous. '' Well then, you must have agreed to join Akatsuki am I correct? '' He asked getting a closer view at you. You knew he was going to kill you if you say no. ''um...ye-yes..'' You replied you felt in intents of killing, and it will be bloody, what have you gotta yourself into? ''Well, good,Mia, come with me, '' He replied, you didnt know if he was smiling or not but Zetsu seem to respect him a walked up following his foot steps, inside the cave was dark you tried to adjust your eyes to the surroundings with Zetsu behind you. '' Oh well, well , who's this? ''

Kabuto was infront of you now. Your eyes widened looking at another dangerous character infront. How can this day be any worst? '' This is Mia,she will be joining us soon,'' Madara continued ,'' Mia this is Kabuto, he's going to be your senior ,Kabuto, did you saw sasuke? '' You were speechless listening to their conversation when you saw a boy around your age coming toward the hall way , it was sasuke, you thought ,finally someone normal , realising he was an uchiha from his chakra, his eyes were blindfolded somehow?Arent those his eyes? -Note:Sasuke infused Itachi's eye into him in the lastest story -'' finding for me? '' Sasuke asked, he seem to know you're here , he can feel chakra too, '' I see you got a new member Madara ,'' he continued, facing toward you, can he see you even with his eyes blindfolded? You dont think so? ''you.'' He called, '' say something.'' .Madara and Kabuto were silent, you sighed and talked ,''uh-um. Hey ?'' Okay you felt like a noob.'' A girl never thought you would bring a girl in . Dont pull us down or Ill tear you into pieces'' He was serious, you felt like being mocked a little pissed,you were quite strong actually but then your hope crushed again of meeting someone ordinary, he was dangerous , no doubt. ''Is this all the members?'' You asked ,wondering if you should look at Zetsu or Madara . '' Yeah, for now '' Kabuto replied anyway. Madara then came to you,'' come with me. Only you.'' He said, Zetsu stayed there with the other two after that, he seem a little unstable? you think, looking at Zetsu, Zetsu gave you a weird look,you dont get his message. What would Madara do to you? Madara brought you to one of the rooms , it was dark you barely get to see the furnitures when he began to talk ,'' Well, Mia, It will be long story if I explain it so you better watch it yourself till the end. '' He said activating his sharingan, you stepped back, you knew something dangerous is going to happen, he was coming toward you until you tripped your leg and fall onto a bed. He was getting closer, Sweeping your hair away to the other side,you hair didnt fall off because you were in a lying position,you were calm,

he paused for a while after getting a look on your face , you wanted to get the chance to escape but your body stiffed during that second, then he was getting closer above you, sealing both of your hands as his sharingan had turn shape , giving you horrible images of the past and his plan of can feel his feelings, you werent all struck by the image with his sharingan thought, you were still able to move yourself in real life and slap yourself awake since you were strong enough to handle images which Madara seem to realise when you didnt get into his image during the time he show you his normal sharingan until he upgraded it changing the shapes. You wanted to get out, you didnt want to see the images anymore but he was sealing your hands you couldnt break free , he gripped both of your hands tightly when you almost get loose, ''ahhh noooo STOP IT'' , you couldnt take the images you wanted to close your eyes, but you still see it even you is when you feel the part someone taking off and dragging your eyeball out infront of you - Madara's experience. The pain. You couldnt breath normally,you had to breath through your mouth hardly during the scene, you were suffering what Madara faces. A few tears fall of your eyes but you turned it all into stones. Madara still looking at you, observing the changes and forcing you into the same position into his eyes, sealing your hands and legs ,he didnt hurt a bit when you kicked him through the scene like for the dozen times. Then it all ended, you finally get your view back you knew Madara's plan to destroy and create peace, but you had no comment about it. Madara was storytelling while giving you the images. You wonder if he ever get tired as he finally release your hands , you rubbed the tears from your eyes and realise it was turning into stones, and stones were all over the floor. '' Uh..I...I...am ...so sorry..'' You whispered using a soft tune, you thought he didnt heard but actually he did, '' I want your power for the war for the world without lies, '' He insisted, you just stared at him dozed a little, you knew there is no way there is a world without lies, and you doubted a little if the images were all real. You were being logical, but you nodded , knowing his strength which was two times stronger than you, no way you can win now. No way to get out now.


	3. Chapter 3

''Ah. Mia. Youre going to share a bedroom with Sasuke temporary since Kabuto had used most of the room for his experiment in the lab , take this akatsuki coat'' was the last thing Madara said before leaving his room . Youre in a bad position now, at least sasuke's blindfolded now it might be easier to fight with him when you need to run you thought, but where is Sasuke's bedroom! You're lost, completely , uberly lost, lost in this big and empty cave with no light and food, you might die here not because of being killed by madara but being lost forever. How pathetic. You sighed until you heard Zetsu's voice,'' Mia-chan! '' You dont know which zetsu called out since it was so dark ,'' Zetsu? Thank god youre here! '' Youve never been so relieved before in your life , you told Zetsu about what happened and he promised to lead you to sasuke's room , but left a word to you ,'' umm. Mia-chan, you can come to my room anytime if anything happens ok? '' Zetsu giving you a message to find him when something happened , Zetsu is just like your big brother or something now , you were so glad he was here somehow. So you arrived at the front door of Sasuke's room, you doubted if sasuke was inside but Zetsu told you since sasuke had just finished his operation transferring his brothers eyes into him, he would be at his room more . Zetsu also left a map with you with Zetsu's room which was almost 10 blocks . Finding Zetsu will be so hard now, did Madara do this to get both of you disconnected or something. Well, you thought you were thinking to much and shake your head. Zetsu left as soon as he brought you to sasuke's room, he seem to be on a mission. Quite busy . Should you go in or knock the door first, but this will also be your temporary room, do you need to knock? You were kinda confused standing on the front door until Sasuke opened the door himself. '' What do you want? '' He asked harshly,like he thought you were his stalker or something giving you a piece of his mind. You were kinda pissed , sure he was kinda handsome with his awsome hairstyle and no-pimple skin which wont give a worried scene to the people who know him to get infected, but you arent the stalker type of people and would respect them and their privacy. You tried to reply as polite as possible ,'' well, Madara told me to stay here temporary since Kabuto-san had use the other room for some stuffs,'' You doubt if he could even see you with his blindfolded eyes, if he even care when youre there, he stood there thinking for a while. ,'' well, can I PLEASE come in now? '' you were tired of waiting. '' Hpm. whatever '' was what he replied ,being cool, like what you expected you thought he doesnt bother. There were two beds inside anyway, probably left by the past akatsuki heard they work in two person team. It was hell inside, just like a jail you thought .''This is just like hell . '' You murmured, as Sasuke get back to his bed , nodding a little.

The walls were stone, nothing much inside, just the messy beds and a fan. So thats why Akatsuki kill other peoples, they dont even have a tv for entertainment, you feel like you understand how akatsuki feel now. You threw your new akatsuki coat at the bed you assume was yours since Sasuke was using the other one as you lay down , the bed was full of dust ,you guessed, worst then jail, you didnt have luggage so the only thing you had was the coat that you used as a bed cover. Akatsuki coat are not cool. '' Hey,dont you get bored here? '' You gazed up at the ceiling , wondering how bored your life would be here . Ugh. Sasuke was sitting on a leg cross position in his bed which is just beside yours. '' No, I gain power here, I will be stronger ,'' Was kinda his reply which Mia dont understand, so he just full- fill his life by gaining power for no reason? ''..ok..'' you sighed, giving a lazy look but blocked by your hair. '' You have a unique chakra with you girl.''Sasuke said, wait,he could see your chakra? that's funny, isnt he suppose to be blindfolded you though as he continued ,'' I see why Madara took you in ,'' Your eye widened,'' arent you suppose to be blind folded in an injury from the operation, how can you see my chakra so well? '' you asked getting up and sitting in the same position as sasuke in his direction on your bed. '' Im just getting use to this eyes, I can feel Itachi's power inside me already, I can take off this now although I still need a little time to adjust the higher level sharingan '' He said as you were suprised at how fast his pace of recovery is, it should take years for his recovery normally. '' Wow, you're really all about gaining power huh? '' Mia sat down and was finally getting a continual conversation with sasuke. '' There is someone I have to kill, his name is naruto ,'' He told you about his past , you sat there and listen to him at how he describe naruto as a fool.

'' Wow, this naruto person sure is troublesome '' you tried to sound sarcastic. Sasuke nodded, it was almost evening and you havent bath yet. ''Well, that was an interesting conversation, hey sasuke, can I know where the bathroom is? I havent been bathing since 2 days ago..'' You asked curiously, finally feeling a little better at chatting with him and smelling yourself. You were actually kinda troubled since you only had the dress youre currently wearing and a dusty akatsuki coat with you now, Sasuke told you the bathroom is outside, you sigh, this is really a hell, no bathroom inside your own room? Oh well, it will be weird anyway since sasuke is a guy you thought. Maybe you can ask Madara about your cloth but it would be such a weird question, but you had to ask, you wanted to take a bath. You took out the map that didnt list where the bathroom is and went to Madara's room front door. Yep its here alright. You knocked it and heard Madara's voice coming from inside ,'' Mia ? Come in. '' He already felt your chakra coming to his room before all this. You adjusted your eyes and wonder why does Madara's room look so luxury compare to theirs. '' Whats wrong Mia? '' Madara was sitting on the sofa . '' uh... I know this sounds weird but when I got here, I didnt prepare any outfit , so I havent been taking b-bath for 2 days now, I need to get an extra outfit or something , and can you tell me where is the bathroom. '' You felt dumb telling Madara this , well he's the boss, no choice. '' Oh, you can get Conan's outfit then,'' He answered which puzzled you if Conan was a member or something. '' Here's the key to her room, its just on the west wing of this room, havent clean it up after she's gone, come back here after getting the outfits'' He passed you the key, you stare at it blankly and took it with you. '' um. okay thanks.'' Walking out from the room and arriving to this so called Conan's room, you took a peek inside , it was simple, seem like an abandon room full of papers and origami's. You walk up to see what seems to be like a wardrobe and found some dresses inside. You thought maybe you shouldnt take it but if Conan isnt here anymore you should take it and make full use. Conan didnt have much shirt with her anyway. You took what seem to be a Summer Short pants and Simple white T shirt with you. You didnt liked it , but there werent much to choose , You decide to come back later to transfer the shirts into sasuke's room so it would be easier and went back to Madara's room since he havent tell you where the bathroom is. ''Come in Mia'' you went in hearing Madara's voice. '' Yes, I got the outfits already,'' you gave him the information and went on ,'' I will take the others outfit back to my room after bathing ..um Madara so where's the bathroom '' You feel kinda weird asking this when Madara stood up from his chair and tell you,'' The bathroom in the Akatsuki are for public , I dont think a girl should use it since who knows who might be in there anytime, there are no girls and boy regulations, since I have a personal bathroom here, you can use it ,'' Madara was being a gentleman for once. Thank god. You were thinking if you should be thankful or is something fishy but you took the offer, the public toilet must be stingy and you know, especially when boys use it often extra smelly. Madara leaded you to where the bathroom is, you were suprised at how big it was with a bathtub and shower set together , it was clean, did Madara clean this or did he hired someone to do it ? He showed you where the shampoo and soap is, you nodded listening to his stories, he seem to like story telling a lot, but you didnt mind since you like to hear stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : From the previous chapter , Madara lead Mia to his bathroom so Mia could take a shower. weird content on this chapter.

''Take your time then Mia-chan! '' Madara left after introducing Mia his homemade Fruity Tree Shampoo which really suprised Mia since this shampoo not only works as a normal one but could decrease pimple, anti-aging and protects skin although the bottle was freaky with Tobi's appearance on it. Is this what Madara had actually devoted himself into after all these years? Mia had yet learned another top secret of Madara. Madara make sure she kept the shampoo between themselve .

'' At least its helpful and smell's great '' Mia thought, chuckled, slowly un-zipping the her dress after making sure no one is in the bathroom after Madara left. She stared at herself with only her lacy bra and underwear which she had been wearing since the first day meeting Zetsu , infront of the mirror, weird since it was a lot more tighter now, has she been growing? She wasnt really pleased growing bigger, She always thought big boobs were weird, she should have took Conan's bra and underwear along, is she going to wear the same thing? No way. Those stinks filled with sweat. Maybe she's just gonna wear the underwear again but the bra. She could cover herself with her dress so people wont realize it and grab Conan's which she could be able to wear no matter its tight or loose rite?

She let her foot into the bathtub after thinking and taking her bra and underwear off putting it somewhere with Conan's outfit, after making sure the temperature was warm enough, she went in , she had never felt so relaxing since becoming an Akatsuki and starts cleaning herself with fruity shampoo.

Pov : No doubt, after coming out from the bathtub, your skin was firm and the pimple on your back dissapeared! You feel so refreshed and was checking yourself out infront of the mirror before changing into the new outfit. Putting on the short pants and shirt –being bra-less is weird ,you swear. Worst, you made a wrong choice getting the T shirt. You never would have guess that two of your nipple would stick out from the T-shirt, ew, you never feel so naked wearing T-shirt before !Uhh that's so wrong!Blushing, you should really wear the stinky bra back no matter what but your whole body will be stinky and smelly again if you do so whats the point of bathing, plus maybe no one will realize if you stick the dress with you infront right? You thought and finally took the risk covering your front with both hands.

You went out to Madara's room, Madara was there sitting on the sofa doing something, you tried to get over with all the stuff as soon as possible and leave . ''um, Madara, I finished using the bath, Thank you so much for lending,the shampoo, it was great ,'' You told him leaving your message and trying to run out in a hurry until Madara realize your weird action ,he stopped you. '' Glad you enjoyed the bath, whats with the hurry? '' Madara went infront you ,you blushed a little but since your hair was still blocking the way , he couldn't see the reaction. '' I-I remembered I have to hurry to do something ,'' You replied shaking a little ,you tried to run to the entrance but Madara grabbed your hand instead , you realize the dress that was use to cover falled down and dodged your boobs with your other hand when Madara had get the idea of what you were trying to say, he let go of the hand he was grabbing,'' Ah,s-sorry '' Was he blushing? You had no idea but you ran out before replying after grabbing the dress back. AH, HOW CAN SOMETHING SO EMBARASSING HAPPEN? You felt so embarrassing, you never had feel so blush-ful before, your heart was still thumping loudly and run directly back to your room hoping to hide under your bed when Sasuke realize your chakra getting weird ,still sitting in the same position like you left him , ''hey,you, what happened? '' He asked demanding for an answer. He couldn't see whats happening, you didn't want to answer the question and kept quiet for a bit, you were so glad sasuke was blindfolded in a time like this, putting down your dress without any worry to be exposed, '' Um….Sasuke, you aren't gonna take off that bandage on your eye today right? '' You asked a straight forward question puzzling sasuke, you just realize you haven't when to get the bra in Conan's room it will be embarrassingly weird if Sasuke saw this. Sasuke was never more eager to take his bandage off after hearing this to see what's happening '' no. but once you say that, Im going to take it off now ,'' .Your eye widened , he was pulling the bandage out! Ah! No! You jumped on to his bed to stop him ,'' w-wa-what '' Sasuke was surprised by your actions. ''don't take it off! No matter what! DON'T! '' you had to grab his hand away from the bandage not realizing you were getting really close to him. You just wanted to stop him from what he was doing, when he tried to fight back bare handed and pushed you! You opened your eyes again after the impact which you thought will be the end of you ,but since he was blindfolded, he pushed you on the wrong place instead, your face was starting to get as red as tomato, you were leaning against the wall. Sasuke stiffed ,you can see his face blushing a little too , his bandage has been unwrapping itself due to the impact slowly, exposing his red sharingan eyes. His hands, they were actually grabbing your boobs by accident!He could tell you are bra-less. The two of you were stiffed just like the time stopped trying to run away from this, it is seriously going to a wrong direction people. LOL!


End file.
